1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input processor which is arranged to read print and image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional image input processor, character information within a readable width W of the processor as shown in FIG. 9(a) or 10 (a) was printed as it was, to read as shown in FIG. 9(b) or 10(b). On the other hand, when the character information exceeded the readable width W, only the characters included in the readable width W were printed as shown in FIG. 11, and the characters exceeding the readable width W were not printed.
As described above, the conventional image input processor was arranged so that characters not included in the readable width W are not printed. In this case, it does not matter that the objective character information was positioned approximately in the center of the readable width W because positioning the character information beyond the readable width W was not necessary. However, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, when the aimed character information was partially beyond the readable width W and was accordingly not printed, the intended character information disappears, bringing about an inconvenience from the aspect of image reading.
Further, in the case where the character information exists in two lines, as shown in FIG. 16 was read by this kind of the image processor, a reader unit was moved on the character information from left to right as indicated by an arrow a of FIG. 17. In this case, if the reader unit overran the first line after having read characters "ABCDEFG" on the first line, the reader unit read the blank after the characters, and then read the second line "HIJK". Therefore, even if the desired output was a sequence of characters in one line as shown in FIG. 18, the characters were actually printed in the manner as shown in FIG. 19, reading "ABCDEFG" and "HIJK", with the blank or space therebetween. Thus, the desired output could not be obtained, creating an image reading problem.
When the aimed character information having a length that exceeds a fixed printing width as shown in FIG. 25 was desired to be printed, the character information should be divided by the printing width for printing in more than two lines. Therefore, it might take place that a character of the character information maybe divided halfway into two lines as shown in FIG. 26. Thus, a disadvantageous occurs in that the desired output cannot be obtained in some cases.
Generally, in the image input processor of this kind, the read image information always starts printing from the left end of the printing width of every line. For example, when making a wordbook, it would be good and considerably convenient to see that a word was printed at the left side of a line, and that a translated term of the word was printed at the right side of the next line. In the conventional processor, however, because all the information was arranged to be printed from the left end of every line, the printed output was hard to see.
The image input processor of this kind was generally provided with a detection device, such as a rotary encoder, to detect the moving amount of an image sensor. When the detection device detects the movement of the image sensor by manual operation, the data reader unit is driven to start reading of the data. Simultaneously with this detection, the read data is stored in a memory corresponding to the detection position by the detection device.
Meanwhile, the detection device referred to above has been improved in recent years to be highly precise in analyzing efficiency in order to enhance the detecting ability. Therefore, when an operator holds an input unit, namely, the image sensor onto the data surface so as to start reading, the operator thinks that he or she is holding the image sensor still, even through the slightest movement of the image sensor is detected by the detection device because of high analyzing precision. Thereby, reading of the data is started and unnecessary data is input.
The conventionally used reader unit includes a scanner for reading data by a sensor, and a printer for printing the read data. Supposing, for example, that a sentence, as shown in FIG. 44, is read by the scanner to be printed out, it might be undesirably brought about that a word in the sentence (AND in FIG. 45) is divided due to the limit of the printing width of the printer so that the sentence makes no sense.